jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic Park: Universes
|General}} /Original|First Universe}} /William Stout|Second Universe}} /Topps Comics|Second Universe}} /Lost Park|Third Universe}} /Tresspaser|Fourth Universe}} /The Extinction|Fifth Universe}} /Breakout|Sixth Universe}} /Friends|Seventh Universe}} /Jurassic Park: The Third|Eighth Universe}} /David Vaughn|Ninth Universe}} /Scott Ciencin|Tenth Universe}} /IDW|Eleventh Universe}} /Pre-LEAS|Twelfth Universe}} /The Ride|Thirteenth Universe}} /LEAS|Fourteenth Universe}} /Post-LEAS|Fifteenth Universe}} /BTC|Behind The Chapters}} /Photos|Photos}} /Other|Other}}}} ''Jurassic Park: Universes ''is a compilation of information of different types of ideas, scripts, etc. for sequels of Jurassic Park and united, in different ways, to create new canonical universes. First Universe: Original Movie "On a remote island, a wealthy entrepreneur secretly creates a theme park featuring living dinosaurs drawn from prehistoric DNA. Before opening the attraction to the public, he invites a top paleontologist, a paleobotanist, a mathematician/theorist, and his two eager grandchildren to experience the park, and help calm anxious investors. However, their park visit is anything but tranquil as the park's security system breaks down, the prehistoric creatures break out, and the excitement builds to surprising results." Explanation In the first visited universe, we only see and know the original trio, the enigmatic John Hammond, the famous Isla Nublar and a unique film that we all remember with affection. Pteranodon, San Diego Incident & more do not exist and, therefore, the history of InGen ended in the Isla Nublar Incident. Canon Movies * Jurassic Park Standout Species DVDPlay_2009-05-23_16-46-05-65.jpg|''Velociraptor mongoliensis'' JP-Brachiosaur.jpg|''Brachiosaurus'' Paras.png|''Parasaurolophus'' Triceratops.jpg|''Triceratops'' Trexfreedomjp1.jpg|''Tyrannosaurus rex'' Jurassic-park-movie-screencaps.com-8721.jpg|''Dilophosaurus'' Raptorscan.jpg|''Velociraptor americanus'' Proceratosauruscryofreezer.jpg|''Proceratosaurus'' JP-DinoDNA2.jpg|''Metriacanthosaurus'' & Stegosaurus Characteristics of the Universe * Velociraptor americanus ''is a fictional species that existed within this universe. While it may be possible that the skeleton that Alan is digging during the beginning of the film is ''Deinonychus antirrhopus, the characteristics and size of the same skeleton are not the same. However, InGen cloned the mongoliensis ''species, but different from the species of the skeleton. For the ''Mongoliensis species, it can be assumed that they are Raptors increased in size by InGen's alterations. * The T-Rex had a view based on movement in this universe before its extinction. Alan's statements are true and true; therefore, it would not surprise him too much when Roberta could not see the car where Alan and Malcolm were. *Although they have only been seen as embryos, Stegosaurus, Proceratosaurus and Metriacanthosaurus, they probably lived in the park with their respective enclosures. However, there are no other species on Isla Nublar. *Although there is no evidence in which year the events of the first film took place, it can be assumed that it happened in 1993 (the same year the film was released) or in 1989 (the year in which the events of the novel occurred). Most likely it happened in 1993 due to the technology and technological advances presented in the original film. Second Universe: William Stout "At long last, we’re happy to exclusively present the entire story arc of the first season of Jurassic Park the animated series. ‘Escape from Jurassic Park’ was meant to be a prime-time television series, utilizing state-of-the-art animation to directly followup the events of the first film." Explanation In this second universe, known as semilinear, we have the return to Jurassic Park and the return of an ancient dream that was believed to have been extinct for 65 million years. Like the previous one, the other films do not exist in this universe. This universe is called that way due to William Stout and the new anticipated but canceled JP animated series. Canon Movies & Series * Jurassic Park '' * ''Return to Jurassic Park Standout Species SaleJPHypso.jpeg|''Hypsilophodon'' SaleJPPterry.jpeg|''Pterodactyl'' (AKA Pterodactylus) SaleJPMosasaur.jpeg|''Mosasaur'' (AKA Tylosaurus) SaleJPPlesio.jpeg|''Plesiosaur'' (AKA Plesiosaurus) JPAniCompy.jpeg|''Procompsognathus'' (AKA Compy) JPPteranodon.jpeg|''Pteranodon'' maxresdefault.jpg|''Lycaenops'' (AKA Lyceanops) Ornithosuchus_BW.jpg|''Ornithosuchus'' loose.jpg|''Baryonyx'' Characteristics of the Universe * John Hammond continues with his plans to open Jurassic Park to the public and, with the help of the three protagonists of the first film, set sail for Isla Nublar. Hammond's team is also led by the "Dino Wranglers" in replacement of Hammond's original team during the Isla Nublar Incident. Apparently, it was left to glimpse that the events of the animated series occur shortly after the Isla Nublar Incident, which occurred in 1993. In this case, the date has not been modified. * Lewis Dodgson and a BioSyn team were stealing nest eggs to build their own park called "DinoWorld," while the governments warned of strange animals that were appearing in the continental part of South America. In addition, the dinosaur outbreak in mainland China is due to BioSyn, who buy 100 square miles in The Amazon to build their theme park. * It is revealed that they created more dinosaurs than those already on the list such as flying reptiles, marine reptiles, among other species. In addition, Tim and Lex go to the park with their tutor Kate Shaw. * After having all the preparations, John Hammond opens Jurassic Park to the public, the protagonists along with the children are, from a certain point of view, in disagreement. The story is in a disgusting "to be continued..." and the possibilities of what happens in the near future are unlimited. Category:Alternate Jurassic Park